Kei Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kei Tsukishima CharaProfile.png Chiyukishima.png Getting a High-Five.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Sleep Mode.png Sleeping Mask.png Small Eaters Championship.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png What, you bastard.png Tsukishima's cold eyes.png Hero Villain Scenario.png HinataTsukishima Introduce Specials.jpg FurudateBirthdayIllustration.jpg IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9346.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9367.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Shosetsuban 4.png Shosetsuban 9 cover.jpg|Tsukishima on the cover of Shosetsuban Volume 9 Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 237.jpg Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 10.png Vol 10 english cover.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Volume 19.png Volume 21 Inner Cover.png Volume 34 Inner Cover.png Lets haikyuu promo page.png Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 163.png|Chapter 163 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter354.jpg|Chapter 354 cover Chapter364.jpg|Chapter 364 cover Manga panels and pages Shimmer Tsukky.png Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png|Shimmer Tsukky Extra Tsukki Hiding Behind a Shield.png The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Volume 6 Side Cover.png Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Tsukishima's Wall.png|Volume 15 extra Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Kurootheory2.png Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Tsukki-headphones.png Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png Chapter 88.png|Chapter 88 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover (flashback) Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 cover Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 152.png|Chapter 152 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover (flashback) Chapter 161.png|Chapter 161 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 172.png|Chapter 172 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover (mentioned) Chapter 184.jpg|Chapter 184 cover Chapter 186.jpg|Chapter 186 cover Chapter 207.jpg|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover TiredTsukishimaComplaining.jpg Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 BackMinus.png TsukishimaSetting.png DaichiSavesMisplay.jpg Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover TsukishimaBlocksTwinsQuick.png Chapter 256.jpg|Chapter 256 cover TsukishimaSpikesOverSuna.png Chapter 257.jpg|Chapter 257 cover SunaSpikes.png TsukishimaKageyamaMisplay.png SunMoonTotalDefense.png KageyamaDumpShot.png TsukishimaYamaguchiCombo.png Chapter 298.png|Chapter 298 cover TsukishimaFun.png TsukiyamaHighFive.png Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter313.jpg|Chapter 313 cover Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Chapter340.jpg|Chapter 340 cover Chapter341.jpg|Chapter 341 cover Chapter342.jpg|Chapter 342 cover Chapter345.jpg|Chapter 345 cover Chapter360.jpg|Chapter 360 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kei Tsukishima Cover.png Tsukishima Character Design.jpg|Character Design Karasuno Team.png|Tsukishima with the rest of Karasuno Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Haikyu Concept no Tatakai.jpg|Fourth movie (Battle of Concepts) promo image Tsukishima Season 4 Design.png Tsukishima Season 4 Face Design.png Screencaps TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Saving Yamaguchi from bullies Tsukishima2.png|As an elementary school student Tsukishima Tadashi 1 s2 e8.png|Meeting Yamaguchi again Tsukishima S2E8.png|Greets Akiteru in a match Tsukishima S2Ep8.png|Playing basketball with Akiteru SmallGiant1.png|Watching his brother's match Kei Tsukishima.PNG|First Appearance Capture.PNG|Crashing Hinata and Kageyama's practice TsukishimaYamaguchi.png TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png TsukishimaKageyama1.png Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png|Hinata announces that he'll defeat Tsukishima TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png The View From the Summit.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Anaka2.jpg Tanaka1.png|Intimidating Kindaichi and Yahaba Haikyuu6.jpg Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png|Nishinoya teaches the underclassmen how to receive properly Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Haikyuu18.jpeg Evolution.png KageyamaAndTsukishima.png JIFAfbW.png SzLiTnv.png|Teased by Tanaka and Nishinoya Karasuno3.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Group s2 e1 2.png Group s2 e1.png FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asking for Tsukishima to help them study FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Group s2 e4 3.png Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png KurooTsukishima.png TsukishimaBokuto.png|Teasing Bokuto about his height Tsuki Hinata 2.png Tadashi.png Group.png Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e8.png Bokuto Kuroo Tsukishima s2 e9.png Height s2 e9.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Lev group.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Akaashi Keiji.png Above-S2E11.png Group s2 e11.png Group s2 e11 3.png Kei Akiteru s2 e11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png Group s2 e12 6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png Keishin Hinata s1 e13.png TsukishimaS2E14.png|Akiteru invites Tsukishima to a game CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png TsukishimaAkaizawaS2E14.png|Training with Akiteru and his team Etank gaming-smug tsukishima.jpg KeiBlockingS2E14.png Kei Akiteru s2 e15.png Aone s2 e16.png Group s2 e16 4.png Tsukishima s2 e16.png Tsukishima s2 e17.png Karasuno7.png Group s2 e18 3.png HinataAone1.png Group s2 e19 9.png Group s2 e19 10.png Group s2 e19 11.png Flyingfish.PNG Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png|Ushijima challenges Karasuno Kei Akiteru s3 e1.png S3E2.png|Failing to defend against Ushijima's attack Tendo 6 s3 e3.png Tendo 7 s3 e3.png S3E4.png|Tsukishima gets serious S3E5.png Tendo 2 s3 e6.png Hinata Tsukki.png|Sun vs moon S3E9.png Tsuki 2.png Tsuki 1.png Tsuki 3.png S3E10.png|Ushijima overwhelms Tsukishima Group s2 e25 1.png Group s3-e1-1.png Tadashi and Tsukishima s3-e2-1.png Group s3-e3-3.png Group s3-e3-5.png Takeda and Tsukishima s3-e3-1.png Tsukishima and Daichi s3-e3-1.png Tsukishima s2-e7-1.png Tsukishima s2-e7-2.png Tsukishima s2-e7-3.png Tsukishima s2-e7-4.png Karasuno s2-e7-1.png Tsukishima s2-e8-1.png Tsukishima s2-e8-2.png Tsukishima s2-e8-3.png Tsukishima s2-e8-4.png Tsukishima s2-e8-5.png Tsukishima and Tadashi s2-e8-1.png Group s1-e22-1.png Tsukishima s3-e4-1.png Group s3-e4-2.png Group s3-e4-3.png Tsukishima and Tendo s3-e5-1.png Group s3-e6-2.png Tsukiahima s3-e6-1.png Tsukishima and Ukai s3-e9-1.png Karasuno s3-e10-3.png Group s3-e10-1.png Hinata and Tsukishima s4-e1-1.png First Years s4-e1-1.png Hinata and Tsukishima s4-e2-1.png Tsukishima and Koganegawa s4-e2-1.png Tsukishima s4-e1-2.png Group s4-e4-2.png Koganegawa Tsukishima Kindaichi s4-e4-1.png Group s4-e5-2.png Karasuno s4-e6-1.png Group s4-e6-5.png Tsukishima s4-e6-1.png Tsukishima and Futakuchi s4-e6-1.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Castsei2.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover 2nd run.png|Stage play re-run cast 2ndKarasunoB.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first and second years 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play re-run cast Announcment (revival).jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival yamatsuki.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Revivial Cast.jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play cast Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image Snn kaimaku.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn tsukishima.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima brothers Snn tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Snn karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Start of the Giant GiantOfBeginningsFirstYears.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Hnk 200.jpg|Photo of Karasuno cast GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of The Start of the Giant cast Snc hq day -3.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Snc karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snc tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Flight poster.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High Hishou first look.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Flight cast.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promotional leaflet Hishou banner.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Hishou karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Hishou tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi Hishou 300.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Hishou zenin.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers Merchandise Kei nendo.jpg Tsukishima nendroid.jpg Tsukishima nendroid extra bonus rubber strap.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg 4th Key Visual.png|4th Key Visual Haikyuu s2.jpg S2 Vol 3.jpg|Home Video Volume 3 cover S2 Limized edition 3.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 3 Limited Edition S2 Sln 3.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 3 Limited Edition Extra Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 9.jpg Sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png Tsukishima august.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kei Tsukishima